beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal
The Eternal, as they are named, is a trio of fairies dedicated to observing and keeping balance. Each seems to think independantly of each other, having their own motives, but the group since forming has not seperated. The oldest, and presumebly most powerful of the three is the Final Gate, Markus. Next is The Steel Phoenix, and finally the trio's namesake The Eternal Edge. The Group first became noticed when The Steel Phoenix declared the demons of the ninth gate to be an abomination and unfit for life on Devidica. At the time, The Eternal Edge had yet to be born, but Markus and the Steel Phoenix prooved to be a powerful asset to the human armies attempting to battle the demons of the Ninth Gate. During the war, Markus took to harboring and cultivating a death spirit born of the magic being slung about recklessly. The young Eternal Edge donned the armor and weilded their weapons into battle, killing what Markus and the Steel Phoenix directed him toward. Upon reaching maturity, the trio became known as what they are now. Markus assumed the form of a sword and shield, and the Steel Phoenix assumed the form of armor and wings over the wispy black form of the Death Fairy. Many are fooled by the appearance, beleive only one mind to be active and controling the unity of the three, but in fact each fairy acts individually, launching magic, communicating and operating nearly perfectly with their corisponding members. If nessicary, the trio can also split apart. The Final Gate, Markus Markus was born in a courtroom in Everald during a procecution. The defence became violent, attacking guardsmen with runic magic and in the process, created his demise; an Order Spirit who devoured him. Markus esscaped the courtroom and stalked the city streets until maturity. He returned to his birthplace to find it rundown and in disrepair. Perhaps it was then that the Order Fairy deemed that time, as a force, had more power and sway over him, and his bastion of all he represented. Once Markus began to venerate time, he no longer hid his Fairy nature. He would walk the streets, preeching to the masses the woes and wonders of time. Eventually, Markus came to be a respectable being within the city, attending and overseeing legal maters and important public functions. He commonly takes the form of an old, heavily robed man whose face can hardly be seen. His left hand is always outstreatched, holding a time-keeping device of some sort. At times it may be a sundial that draws illumination from Markus's eye, and sometimes it is an hourglass that never stops flowing, suspended under his hand from braids of leather. The robes he wears varry from black to white to blue and violet, but always look hundreds of years old. He sports a beard that reaches anywear from his upper chest to his knees. The Steel Phoenix Similarly born in a court room, the Steel Phoenix was captured and contained before it could cause harm. It was taking to the then most knowledgable group concerning order spirits, the Valkarikes of Balance. It was at their shrines that he grew and learned of the First Angel, Tahi Relle. At Maturity, just as a young child coming of age; The Steel Phoenix took the vows of the then respected and well-structured Valkaries. When the Order of the First Angel began to decline, and worship of Tahi was prohibited, The Steel Phoenix raged against human-kind for their sacrilage. However powerful the Steel Phoenix may have been, he was unable to defend all of the Angel's shrines at the same time. He resided in Amist for centuries until the new and current Queen of the Shattered Lands revoked the prohibition of Angelic Worship. While the Steel Phoenix still harbors some degree of displeasure for humans, the Final Gate seems to slowly be dispelling those feelings. The Eternal Edge Born of the chaotic war of the Ninth Gate, the time it took for the Edge to mature was remarkably fast. Upon its birth, the Eternal Edge was bridaled and focused by Markus and the Steel Phoenix to fight against the Demons of the Ninth Gate and not the humans. Soon after maturity, Markus and the Steel Phoenix developed the habit of taking the form of weapons and armor over the Eternal Edge. It appears as a human-like figure made of wispy black smoke that can be either male or female. Category:Characters Category:Fairies